1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to display devices and, more particularly, to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.
2. Description Of The Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCD devices typically include a plurality of picture elements (pixels) arranged in a matrix. The pixels may be driven by scanning line and data line circuitry to display an image that may be perceived by a user. Individual pixels of an LCD device may variably permit light to pass when an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material in each pixel. Because the liquid crystal material may deteriorate when a DC voltage is applied for an extended period of time, the polarity of a voltage supplied to the pixel may be changed. However, the various polarity inversion techniques may result in common voltage loading or may be complex to implement. Moreover, certain LCD devices, such as in-plane switching (IPS) and fringe-field switching (FFS) display panels, may supply a common voltage (Vcom) to a common electrode respective to each row of pixels. As each row of pixels is activated, resultant common voltage loading may cause crosstalk among the pixels that share the common electrode.